


Everyone Is Better Than Me (Not Really)

by gab_s99



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brallon-relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), RPF, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gab_s99/pseuds/gab_s99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon and Brendon playfully banter in the kitchen before dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Is Better Than Me (Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short fic super quick. It's full of domestic fluff and it's really adorable if I do say so myself. The songs referenced are I Will, Tonight and Better Than Me by the Brobecks. I think that Brendon definitely has Violent Things downloaded. Enjoy!

Brendon hummed and swayed his hips as he stirred the spaghetti sauce on the stove. Dinner would be close to ready when Dallon got home from the music store. Enjoying his one-man dance party, Brendon sang,

 _You see, I've been inclined,_  
_To get you off of my mind,_  
_So I will, I will,_  
_Tonight_

Brendon had Violent Things on shuffle, which is something he did more than he'd admit. Dallon sung for him in person enough, (they often performed passionate car duets), but there was something about his boyfriend's voice on recording that was comforting. 

_It's not so bad,_  
_To be the only one left here,_  
_Though the science may seem queer,_  
_It's all that I've got now,_

Brendon continued to sing as he heard Dallon's key turn in the lock. As he walked inside, an amused look of recognition crossed his face.

"Are you listening to Violent Things?" Dallon asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, you've heard of it? The lead singer is kinda cute," Brendon joked playfully.

"I heard he plays a mean bass, too," Dallon retorted.

"Speaking of bass, did you get the strings you wanted?"

"Mhm," Dallon answered as he held up his purchase. "I also got you a pack of picks, because you always lose them."

"What would I ever do without you, Dallon Weekes?" Brendon said with a smile as he walked toward his boyfriend.

"I don't know, probably die." The two men shared a sweet hello kiss as the next song came on shuffle.

"This is my favorite song!" Brendon exclaimed when he heard the opening lick to Better Than Me. "May I have this dance?"

Brendon rested his right hand on Dallon's shoulder, and Dallon grasped Brendon's hip as they folded their free hands together. The two men waltzed around the kitchen as Brendon sang, Dallon laughing at his unnecessary vibrato. Soon, the second verse came around and Brendon broke their dancing form to jump up and down.

"The best part is coming up! Sing it with me Dallon, please!" Dallon laughed and joined in without hesitation.

 _"Me? I'm going to play the imbecile,_  
_Who keeps choosing you,_  
_Even though you're bi-polar and you're selfish_  
_I hate you!"_

The men screamed the last "ahhh!" and broke into a fit of laughter. Dallon scooped Brendon up and spun him around, Brendon cupping his face and peppering it with kisses.

"You have to stop making me jam to my own music," Dallon said.

"Oh, you know you're a narcissist at heart. Do you want me to do my Dallon impression?" Brendon didn't even wait for an answer before putting on his signature pretentious Dallon voice and saying _'well actually what you guys didn't know is while they were filming this part, uhm, there was a...'_.

"Shut up, you asshole," Dallon rebuttled, but he wasn't offended. The impression was actually spot on.

"You ready for dinner?" Brendon asked, turning back to the stove.

"Yes, it smells amazing. I'll set the table." Dallon went to get the silverware from the drawer, but not before lightly smacking his boyfriend's butt.

"Hey!"

"What?" Dallon said innocently.


End file.
